


Joking around in a world on fire.

by Huffelpuf97 (Hufflepuff97)



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff97/pseuds/Huffelpuf97
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: Imagine that A is the nice tall one and B is the smol angry bby. Bonus: A frequently picks B up like a cat to calm them down. (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com)Just a small little fic you guys. Hope you enjoy!





	

Jon was coming on the show. Stephen always felt a bit ecstatic whenever Jon dropped by to tape a bit. Off course they heard each other often enough in between. But seeing each other and going out for dinner was something else altogether. Busy schedules (more Stephen's than Jon's recently) prevented them from doing that as often as they both would have liked.

So it was truly a joy when Jon dropped by the show. Even if it was to rant over the decline of American democracy, but hey you couldn't have everything, right?

He heard a knock on his office door and then the heart-warming sight of an opening door that revealed Jon with the biggest grin on his face ( _the goofball_ ). After exchanging hugs and enquiring after wives, kids and animals; they went down to the writer's room to perfect their skit for the show.

Everything went smoothly ( _this administration really made it easy to come up with material, it had to be said_ ). Before rehearsal they had a bit of time just standing in the corridor together, goofing around like old times.

Inevitably though, they started talking politics and Jon got a bit worked up. So Stephen did what any good friend would do and picked the smaller man up. This whilst telling him in reassuring tones that mommy wasn't going anywhere.

Jon looked so affronted by what was going on that it made the most endearing sight.

"I thought I told you never to do that again Stephen, put me down!"

"Sssst, small man."

"I'm not that much smaller than you!" Jon was looking more and more offended.

"Oh stop kidding yourself, little guy."

If stares could kill, Stephen would have dropped dead over a minute ago.

"You're such a smoll bean." ( _Now_ Stephen was pushing it and he knew it.)

"What the actual fuck Colbert, I'm warning you!" Jon pointed his index finger threateningly at Stephen's face, whilst trying to maintain an angry face. (Who could remain angry when confronted with a pouting Stephen?)

They looked each other determinedly in the eyes. Who would be the first to break? Like everybody could have predicted it was Jon who was the first to go.

His high-pitched giggle made Stephen start to grin as well. He put Jon down whilst rubbin his back. "You always felt better after I did that."

"Yes, and you always felt worse. You're not as young anymore Stephen, that couldn't have been good for your back." Jon looked a bit worried whilst uttering these words.

"I can't believe this. I, a good friend as I am, try to cheer you up. And you call me old. _Old_ Jon. Really? What's next Jon? Calling me fat?

I would _never_ do such a thing!?

They were now both full on grinning at each other and started walking to the stage with an arm slung around each other's back. For a moment they chose to ignore everything that was wrong with the world. Just for a moment, before the anger and worry took over again, they allowed themselves to be two guys having fun.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! (I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language so it's very probable that I made some mistakes.)   
> xxxx


End file.
